Hilly Potter and the Gendus Alias
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: DISCONTINUED!  Sorry, my muse is hindered!  Harry- I mean HIlly turns herself into a girl! Harry/Draco slash ;D Rated M for obvious reasons...  Starts in Order of the Phoenix ends after the war... when I get there...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything containing or related to the Harry Potter series or any character of said series. J.K. Rowling owns it all. This story is for entertainment and completely NOT made for monetary gain or commercialism. Oh, and I kind of borrowed the name 'Hilly' from the 'Hillywood Show'. *They are REALLY funny so if you haven't seen their work CHECK IT OUT!

Takes place during year six at Hogwarts and eventually gets to post war…

Summary: Basically, Harry becomes a girl because he feels like he needs to be a girl. Problem? Ok.

Warnings: Girl problems in later chapters… Firstly gay relationship that eventually turns heterosexual *shudders*

*I fully support Gay, Lesbian and Bisexual people… I just thought this would be a cool plot twist if Harry were a Hilly :3

Hilly Potter and the Gendus Alias

Chapter One

Harry was sitting by the black lake watching the small waves hit the dirt with unfocused eyes. He felt so uncomfortable with himself lately… Just awkward with himself. He always felt uncomfortable with his body; not in the way that he thought he was ugly just the whole thing all together. He felt he'd be much better off if he were a girl and not a boy, it just felt wrong to him. He did wonders trying to cover it up by acting as manly as he possibly could all the time but he was getting tired of it this wasn't who he really was. He'd been depressed for a while not knowing if he should just go on pretending and lying or if he should tell his friends… would they help him? Would they… not be his friends anymore once they found out? Should he even risk it?

"Damn." He sighed.

He needed _someone_ to talk to. Anyone. Harry thought through everyone he knew and decided that the best person to tell first would have to be Hermione. She was always so nice and caring towards him he was sure that at least _she_ wouldn't leave him over this.

Harry got up and went to the school then made his way to the common room. Harry looked around for a second and then spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table working on some papers.

"Hullo." Harry said walking up.

"Hi, Harry. Where've you been?" Ron asked glad for a distraction.

"I was just out by the lake…" Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking up from her unfinished essay.

"Well, I…" Harry felt a sudden surge of doubt. Maybe he should just… Oh, fuck. He didn't know what to do, "I need to go."

"Harry?"

"No. It's fine. I just… _Damn it_. Never mind." Harry said turning around and walking towards the boys' dormitory.

"What ever is wrong, we can help you. We can go in private and talk about it. I can tell something's been bothering you, Harry." Hermione said to his back.

Harry turned around and looked at Hermione then to Ron who nodded.

"I'm not sure if… I should even tell you though. It's something very… important and… personal. I don't know how to say it. If you would just let me think over how to tell you… I will."

"Take all the time you need Harry." Hermione said smiling, "We'll be here for you."

"Yeah. We're here for you, mate." Ron said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry smiled slightly at them. Maybe he will tell them. Maybe he should just find out a way to change himself and then make it permanent. Is there a potion for that? Maybe he could discretely ask Hermione or bring it up to Slughorn since he _was_ his favorite student. But _would_ Harry have the guts to make it permanent? Well of _course_, Harry thought to himself, it's what he's wanted since he could remember.

"You want to sit down… Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… Yeah." Harry said awkwardly realizing he was staring into space.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and put his potion book on his crossed legs and opened it to the index. It took him only a few minutes to find the potion: the _gendus alias_ potion. Harry felt butterflies after seeing this potion, now he felt one step closer to his desire.

"Hermione… If you wanted a potion to be… permanent… is there any way you could do that?"

"You could do the permatus curse on the flask I suppose. What potion do you-"

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Harry said quickly, closing his book really fast lest she saw the potion he was looking at.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look and turned back to her work.

It was the midst of an internal struggle between what your parents want and what _you_ want. _Malfoy_ was sitting between columns down the hall of the Room of Requirement contemplating his plans, over and _over_. He had to kill Dumbledore to be in with Voldemort and keep his good name. He knew this. He was constantly reminded every time he saw Dumbledore. His plans were failing and he knew it, Snape knew it. It killed him that Snape was his backup for the plan. It made him feel inferior to his duties especially since his plans to get Katie Bell to take a cursed necklace to the headmaster had failed.

Suddenly, his thoughts were swept away from these thoughts and back to right now. He had a secret. He hadn't told a soul about this certain… liking he had for a fellow student. A _male_ student. When it first started he thought it would brush over. But it never did. He still felt a nervousness around him, the kind that make you scared that if you do a certain thing they'll somehow know you like them. He hated himself for this one fact.

Malfoy had a heart-wrenching crush on Harry Potter.

Harry was, in his mind, the perfect boy. _If only he was a girl. _He would find himself thinking. God, how he wished he was born a girl so this crush could flourish and be made into something beautiful. He would be killed by Voldemort instantly if he found out, which made him claw at his neck when he thought of it.

The only way he could handle all the tension he felt towards this scarred, raven-haired boy was to pick a fight with him. That's why he would always try and get the better of him, though… he was slacking lately. He had been so thoughtful over his mission his mind would skip over its usual 'Harry Time' and go straight to his plan. Even though it probably _was_ for the better.

"_Fuck_." He sighed as he got up to go back to his common room in the dungeons. Here goes to another night of the dreary suspense of getting a job done hanging over his sleepy head. He felt like a Marionette with Voldemort handling his crossbars making him do whatever he needed.

Why'd he have to be born on this side of the fight? Why?

Harry woke up feeling exceptionally content with his life today. He was only in such a good mood because he had just gotten the memory from Professor Slughorn and gotten one step closer to defeating Voldemort in one night.

But he was also a few steps behind after figuring out there were still at least four more Horcruxes to destroy and so little time. But Dumbledore had reassured him. He had given Harry a hope he hadn't felt in a long time. Dumbledore even promised that he would be able to go with him to destroy some of them.

"… and Dumbledore said I could go with him on some of the missions." Harry said to Ron and Hermione in the Charms classroom, after using the _Muffliato_ spell, of course.

"Wow…" Ron said shaking his head in disbelief, "I wonder if you could have been any luckier."

"Oh, I think he could," Hermione said with slight smile, "Didn't you hear? Ginny and Dean broke up yesterday."

"Why?" Harry asked trying to look excited.

"It's been a pretty rocky relationship the whole time. Ginny just got fed up with him always trying to help her."

Harry looked away and stared at his book. Hermione suspected he liked her but… she was wrong. He had feelings for another person though he wasn't even sure if Malfoy liked him back.

When they made their way to potions, Harry's mind was still on that blond haired Slytherin. He almost gasped when Malfoy came from around the corner and started walking slightly behind them with Blaise. Hermione and Ron ignored him but Harry tried to use his other senses to see what he was doing. Alas, all he acquired was that he was walking quietly behind him. Harry sighed and walked through the potions door with his friends.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn beamed to the class, "Today I am going to go over some potion fundamentals…" Professor Slughorn turned around at this, thus bringing forth a small hum of conversations through out the classroom. Malfoy, though, sat quiet and stared poker faced at the back of Harry's head. He watched as Harry would turn to Ron and whisper something with those amazing lips or lean back and stretch his arm around the back of his head.

He couldn't help but wonder if he liked him. Maybe… He hoped he did. No. Malfoy's don't '_hope'_. They know. And Draco Malfoy sure as hell knew that every walking creature on this planet thought he was a fucking sexy beast. He smiled at his own remarks to himself and got out a piece of parchment. He scribbled something on it and sent it to Harry with a flick of his wand. It flew lazily across the room and landed gently on Harry's lap to no one's notice. Harry turned around to see where it came from and saw Malfoy smile, wink and turn away with a smirk.

'Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 2 a.m.' He read to himself quickly stashing it in his pocket. Harry turned around to see if Malfoy would look at him but he seemed to be talking with Blaise now.

"What was that?" Ron whispered to Harry pointing to his pocket.

"What? Nothing." Harry said. He wasn't sure _what_ it was. Did Malfoy… _like_ him? Did he know he was gay?

"You… sure? You look pretty… tense." Ron said.

"I'm… I'm sure." Harry lied.

When they made their way to the Great Hall Harry couldn't help himself from looking for Malfoy. He finally found his face in the sea of Slytherins and kept glancing over to him.

"Who are you looking at, Harry?" Hermione asked trying to follow his gaze.

"What? Oh, I just thought I saw a… nargle." Harry lied badly.

"_Seriously_! What's been up with you lately?" Ron asked almost annoyed.

"I… I don't know." Harry put his hand under his chin and glanced back at Malfoy, "I just feel weird."

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

"No. I just… I can't say." Harry said, "But can I ask you a question?" Harry asked looking up at Hermione and Ron.

"Of course, Harry!" Hermione said.

"Well, I have this crush on someone and… I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's irreverent but I _need_ you to tell me how to not like someone."

"But, Harry… whoever you like shouldn't be that bad."

"Just tell me! Please?"

"Try to think of the things that are bad about her." God, the word '_her'_ made his stomach turn.

"But it's the bad that makes me want this person all the more." Harry said weakly.

"Well… I'm not so sure, Harry. What do you think, Ron?"

"Just try and find someone better." Ron said.

"But this person is so amazing and-and _balls_ I love hi-" Harry stopped real fast to correct his mistake, "_Her_."

Hermione's eyes flashed towards him but Ron just looked down at his food. Then Hermione smiled and said, "If you're too scared about what people will think or if it will interfere with Voldemort, Harry… It's fine. I'll love you no matter what."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling, "I love you like the sister I never had."

At this Ron smiled slightly and turned to Harry, "Yeah… I'm, er, here, too."

Hermione smiled and pulled a book from her bag and began to read.

When Harry got out to the Astronomy Tower that night he saw Malfoy leaned up against the wall a ways down, humorously reminding him of a cowboy in a movie he'd seen. Harry slowly walked up to him until he stood right in front of him. Malfoy had his arms crossed along with his ankles and he looked impassive.

Malfoy looked around and saw a door standing ajar and pushed Harry through it. He then closed the door behind him and locked it smirking at Harry's reaction.

"I'm not going to kill you." Malfoy whispered amused. He walked up to Harry and put an arm on either side of him, pinning him to the back of the door.

"What _are_ you going to do?" Harry asked glancing up at his face.

"What do you _want_ me to do?" Malfoy asked getting so close to Harry that their breath mingled between their mouths.

"Kiss me." Harry said staring into his eyes.

Malfoy leaned up to Harry and kissed him. Harry felt the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt in his life. Finally he was with the one person he'd wanted. Finally he was truly happy but…

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked.

"When did you start?" Malfoy asked seriously.

"Start what, Draco?"

_God_, Draco melted when he said his name.

"When did you start to like me?"

"I first started liking you in our first year when I saw you ride that broom. Before that… I never thought we had anything in common but," Harry looked away out of embarrassment, "seeing you do something that I love so much and _so well_, too made me think that we're not so different after all."

Draco looked at Harry, who still had his head turned, and smiled. He hadn't smiled like this in so long.

"When did you start to like me?" Harry asked, piercing Draco's heart with his emerald gaze.

"When you rejected me on that train," Draco said not breaking eye contact with Harry, "It made me feel so mad… I didn't really know why I was so mad until… one day I caught myself staring at you."

Harry's cheeks got hot as Draco said this and he tried his hardest to fight it.

"You're just so… _amazing_, Harry." Draco said putting a hand up to Harry's face just to feel a part of him. He was so warm.

"You're so fucking sexy, Draco." Harry said putting his hands through his perfect blond hair, "Wait- you want to keep us a… secret?"

"Yes. I don't think either of us, especially _you_, needs that kind of publicity." Malfoy said grabbing Harry's waist.

"Yeah. Just what I need. More publicity."

A/N: After talking with a few people I have decided to rewrite this story. Only a bit though but enough so that there is a build up to the 'gender change'. Don't worry; Hilly will come to be soon! :)

My friend **Erika Raedene **helped me figure this out, so thanks to her, too! :3

Butterbeer all around for a great first chapter!

*******Oh, and **_**please**_** review! The chapter previously posted will still be in this story just in a later chapter and possibly revised to go with this… **

**And sorry for the wait! I have to keep my grades up or else no FanFiction time for me! :(**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything containing or related to the Harry Potter series or any character of said series. J.K. Rowling owns it all. This story is for entertainment and completely NOT made for monetary gain or commercialism. Oh, and I kind of borrowed the name 'Hilly' from the 'Hillywood Show'. *They are REALLY funny so if you haven't seen their work CHECK IT OUT!

***Summary for the chapter: Ron and Hermione are suspicious and Harry reveals his secret to Draco. Harry and Draco snogging :P

Hilly Potter and the Gendus Alias

Chapter Two

Harry went back to the common room feeling amazing. His mind just hummed the words Draco said over and over again. The way he said Harry's name made his stomach turn and _gosh_… his brain needed to shut up. He was trying not to smile as he said, "Postule marks." And the Fat Lady swung open very mad at Harry's late appearance.

When Harry got to his bed he saw that Ron was awake and doodling on a piece of parchment by the window between his bed and Harry's. Harry felt suddenly awkward and hoped he hadn't been waiting up for him.

"What are you doing still up?" Harry asked scaring Ron so much he knocked over his ink.

"I should ask the same." Ron said angrily after he siphoned the ink away with his wand.

"Oh, well…"

"Is it that girl?" Ron asked looking over at Harry.

"No… It wasn't a girl." Harry said awkwardly, "I just… needed some air, you know."

"Oh. I couldn't sleep and I… drew… " Ron said yawning, "I'm going to bed."

Ron went to his bed and had his head on the pillow for two seconds before he was asleep. Harry curiously walked over to the desk and peered at the parchment; Ron had drawn a lion eating a snake… Pretty violently he may add.

Harry changed and got into his bed staring out through the window and imagining Draco's lips on his. He smiled to himself and soon he was asleep.

"Harry! Wake up! Breakfast!" Ron was yelling for him to get up while he lazily threw a shirt over his head.

"Okay!" Harry said getting up dressing in his Saturday best and running his hands through his hair before going down to the common room.

"It's about time!" Hermione said to Harry, "You're usually the second to be up… Next to me."

"I'm just tired today is all." Harry said making his way to the door.

"Because of a little _outing_ he had last night." Ron said, Harry stopped and slowly spun around.

"What? A little _outing_? Who were you with? I am a _prefect_! Goodness, Harry! You _want_ to get killed?"

"Hermione, I needed some fresh air is all! I-" Harry groaned once he realized she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon, "I _promise_ you! I… I was feeling bad and I went to the Astronomy Tower to get some fresh air."

Hermione looked calm now but still slightly ruffled.

"Well… Just open a window next time." She said before they left.

When they were in the Great Hall, Harry noticed Hedwig had a parcel for him tied to her leg and got a sudden jolt of excitement. He opened it and when he realized it was from Draco he opened it ever so slightly so that only he could read it.

Suddenly, Ron ripped it out of his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Ron asked after reading it.

"What? What does it say?" Harry asked suddenly scared.

"It says…" Ron looked at it again for a second then looked back at Harry with a surprised expression.

'_You were amazing. Meet me same time same place this evening.'_

"Oh… It's from Dumbledore. We had a meeting and-"

"Yeah. Okay." Ron said smiling, "If you're having some kind of affair with our headmaster-"

"Ron! _No_! Please, mate. It's nothing like that! We are trying to defeat-"

"I'm just messing around, Harry! Blimey! You'd think you really _were_ having some sort of affair."

"Yeah… Sorry. I overreacted." Harry said storing the note in his pocket, thanking God Ron didn't notice that it was written in emerald ink and had a small Slytherin snake embellishment on the front. Thank God for a low standard for friends.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione eyeing him skeptically. Harry _knew_ she was aware of his little secret. He hadn't been exactly hiding it very well, though Draco wasn't helping by sending a letter like that.

"Harry… Dumbledore really has been seeing a lot of you hasn't he?" She asked carefully.

"He… He has." Harry replied.

"You should be careful on these missions. Make sure he's always true to his word. I don't want to see you hurt."

Harry smiled.

"I'm in good hands."

When Harry made it to the room he saw Draco standing in the same place he was last time. He looked so amazing and his skin glowed in the low light. Harry had wanted this all day. He always felt so right when he was around him the way they seemed to be made for each other though Harry still felt very weird about it. Harry felt butterflies take flight in his stomach as he got closer and closer to Draco. This time Draco took Harry's hand and led him down the corridor and up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To a place where I am sure no one will see us together." Draco said glancing over at him and smiling.

"Here," Harry took his invisibility cloak out and threw it over them both, "No one will see us for sure now."

"Oh… So is this how you've been sneaking around? And that mud..."

Harry smiled sheepishly and looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry. It's just you… you were messing with my friends."

"I completely understand. I was being a horrible prat to your friends and… I'm the one who should be sorry. My father always taught me that purebloods are better than muggles, mudbloods, blood traitors, squibs and half-breeds. But, Granger is a mudblood and she is so much smarter than I am. And Weasley is so poor but… His relationship with his family is so… _close_. I don't recall the last time I even told my father I loved him. Not that I really want to. Or would mean it for that matter."

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled, "You are such a good person! You're just so influenced by Voldemort and the Death Eaters… I feel so bad for you."

"Don't. If you want to give me sympathy, don't do so verbally." Draco said with a slight smirk, which Harry returned.

When they passed the knight statue Draco walked past it three times until Draco stopped in front of the manifesting door.

"After you." He mused as Harry walked passed him.

"Thank you." Harry said back.

The inside of the room was large with a couch, a refrigerator and even a television.

Draco walked over to the couch and patted the area next to him and Harry sat down. Draco put his arms around Harry making Harry tense slightly but he soon eased. He felt so comfortable in Draco's arms but still felt weird about all this. Hermione obviously accepted him and he hadn't a clue how Ron would react. Harry leaned back out of mental exaushtion and almost forgot Draco was there.

"Harry… Is something wrong?"

"No. I just… I don't know… I feel weird about all this."

"How?"

"Doesn't this feel a little wrong to you?" Harry asked gesturing to them both.

"Does _this_?" Draco leaned up and kissed Harry making his stomach lurch happily and his head spin.

"Well… No…" Harry said with a slight grin.

"Does… _this_?" Draco slid his hand up Harry's leg making Harry's stomach go off again as he got close to his crotch.

"No…" Harry blushed slightly and smiled.

"Well… I don't see the problem." Draco said.

"I'm sorry… I guess I just feel a little… new to this." Harry looked down slightly.

Draco lifted Harry's head up and kissed him. "It's all right. I'll help you out."

Draco smiled naughtily at Harry and Harry felt his face go warm. Draco leaned up to Harry and licked his face from his chin to his upper lip and bit it a little at the end. Harry began to kiss him and Malfoy returned it.

"Wait- I'm sorry… I love you and all but… It just doesn't feel right to me." Harry said.

"We can be friends... if that's what you want." Draco said calmly though the sadness fought at his words.

"No! I don't want to be friends… I want you… It's just… I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"Professor Slughorn is going to have us make a Gendus Alias potion tomorrow. I know a spell that will make it permanent."

"You- you want to become a girl? Forever? Why?"

"Would you still love me if I was a girl?"

"Of course I would! I'll love you no matter what! But… why?"

"I want to feel right with you."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Harry looked away for a moment his eyes contorting as he pondered.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've always felt wrong as a boy. I've always wanted to be a girl."

"Wow… Harry. I had no idea." Draco said.

"No one did… You don't think it's a bad idea though?" Harry asked.

"No. If you would feel more comfortable as a girl then so be it. Who am I to judge?"

Harry smiled and put an arm around Draco and Draco held Harry tight in his arms.

"Thank you."

A/N: I am very very very sorry for the wait! I just had the world's largest brain fart and yeah… writers block is a terrible thing indeed. But now, I am cured and the next two chapters will be up soon!

Please review! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything containing or related to the Harry Potter series or any character of said series. J.K. Rowling owns it all. This story is for entertainment and completely NOT made for monetary gain or commercialism. Oh, and I kind of borrowed the name 'Hilly' from the 'Hillywood Show'. *They are REALLY funny so if you haven't seen their work CHECK IT OUT!

***Summery for the chapter: Hilly goes through the change (finally!), 'Drilly' snogging, and a surprising twist in the end!

Hilly Potter and the Gendus Alias

Chapter Three

"Now… You've completely thought this through?" Draco asked as he and Harry were talking in the boys' loo before potions.

"Yes. I will use the _permatus_ curse on my cup and then when I drink the potion no other spell will be able to reverse it."

"I know that but… This is a _big_ change."

"I'm sure! Are you sure you'll be fine with this?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. As long as we're together, Harry."

"You mean Hilly." Harry said smiling.

"Is that the name you've chosen?" Draco asked smiling.

"It's close to my old one so… Not much to get used to."

"Are you ready? We need to leave." Draco said checking his watch.

"I'm going to miss my cock though…" Harry admitted.

"You can borrow mine." Draco said and they both started to laugh.

"All right," Harry sighed, "Let's go."

"Alright class!" Rang professor Slughorns voice from the front of the room, "I need you to break into pairs and do the _genus alias _potion on page 278. If done correctly you will be able to change gender with one intake of the potion then switch back with another intake. Now, let's see..." Professor Slughorn put them all into their pairs. When he paired all the other Gryffindors he was _kind_ enough to let Harry stay with Ron and Hermione when there was an odd number of them,

"You may begin."

Hermione went to the front to get the supplies while Harry set up the cauldron to the right level of heat. They worked together, Harry preparing the ingredients, Hermione putting them into the cauldron and Ron stirring. Harry had been able to use the book by hiding it in a stool and glancing at it and feeding Hermione and Ron the directions from it.

Finally, after thirty minutes of brewing it was finally ready. It glowed a deep purple and was very thin, not as thick as most potions were. Harry looked around and saw that most of the other's potions were blue, black or, in Neville's case, a bright orange.

"Wow. Looks like Mr. Potter has prevailed again!" Professor Slughorn said brightly causing the lot of the class to let out a simultaneous sigh, "You three may try it. Fill the cup halfway and drink it _rather_ fast… It's not that tasty."

They shared a nervous glance and drank the purple potion. Hermione gasped as her hair shot into her head. Her shoulders became broader and her chest flatter. Her chin became more muscular and her cheekbones flattened slightly.

"Oh, my-" She said in a deeper voice than her own quickly stopping as people around her laughed. She shuffled her feet slightly feeling very uncomfortable with the junk between her legs.

Harry and Ron were freaking out as they clutched at their long hair and growing chests. Their features became more feminine as their cheekbones heightened and their jaw line softened. They grasped at their groins when their man parts changed into female parts.

"Professor..." Harry said in a girly voice making a lot of the students laugh.

"Sir, was this really necessary?" Ron asked in a girly voice with a look of terror on his face.

"Just get another drink and the potion will be reversed." He said chuckling.

The three of them got a drink as fast as they could. Just as fast as they changed before they went back except...

"Sir... Why haven't I changed back yet?" Harry asked after Ron and Hermione changed back feeling such great mirth on the inside.

"I-I... You should have... Let me see your potion." Professor Slughorn said dismissively.

"But, sir. If the potion was altered, Ron and I would still be..." Hermione said looking terrified for Harry.

"Right... Bring me your flask, then."

Harry walked up to him with his flask and set it on the desk. Harry shifted his legs slightly and loosened his robes around his chest blushing furiously at all the eyes on him. He locked eyes with Draco and smiled slightly when he was staring.

"Oh, my... There has been a _permanens _curse done to this flask... You will be stuck... As a female... Forever..." He said in disbelief.

"What?" Harry asked his voice exceptionally high, "I'm a boy! I-I... Sir?"

"I suggest you take this to Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you may accompany... Him, er… _Her_?"

Ron and Hermione walked on either side of Harry feeling extremely awkward as they left the room full of laughter.

"Harry, she'll be able to set you straight. I know it!" Hermione said once they were in the hallway.

Harry didn't respond. He only walked on keeping quiet to seem sad. _This was working!_

"Ugh!" Harry moaned milking his angry façade. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

When they went inside the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey was making a bed and humming something bright.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called.

"Oh, hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley... Who's this?" She asked as she turned around and her eyes stopped on Harry.

Harry drooped his head and said to the ground, "Harry... Harry Potter."

Madam Pomfrey looked for a hint of a smile or an air of laughter but no ones expression changed. They all just looked shocked or, in Harry's case, depressed.

"Surely... This is not _permanent_?" She asked pleadingly.

"A _permanens _curse was used in a _genus alias _potion he took, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh, this is... _Horrible_! Who should we contact? Your... Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry looked up with a terrified expression his eyes huge and scared. The Dursleys in Hogwarts would only end badly.

"No! Anyone else! _Please_! Not the muggles!" Harry pleaded in his higher than natural voice.

"My parents could come," Ron said finally, "You _are _practically family."

They all looked to Madam Pomfrey and she curtly nodded, "I'll get the headmaster... He may want to know about this."

When she left Harry sank to the ground and put his head on his knees. He smiled when his face was hidden and began to laugh quietly making him shake.

_They'll think I'm crying. Perfect._

"Harry?" Hermione walked up and crouched down beside him, "You know we're here for you?"

"Yes. But... Ron, how can we be friends now? It will be... so weird. You'll still be my friend, won't you?" Harry asked truthfully looking up when his face was forlorn again.

Ron smiled and looked into Harry's eyes, "Of course. Though you may be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny from now on."

They all hugged each other as Harry started to smile and tears began to go down his cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness; Harry was finally in the body he should have been born with. Everything felt so perfect.

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Weasley ran up to Harry and gave him a hug.<p>

"Harry... Er... Do we call you Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked awkwardly.

"How about... Hilly? It's close to my original name." Harry… I mean… _Hilly_ said.

Hilly looked up to see Professor Dumbledore looking intently into her eyes. He seemed to be slightly shocked but was still calm.

"So it's true. I'll be stuck like this forever." Hilly said more as a statement than a question.

"Sadly..." Dumbledore said.

They all looked at Hilly with a sad expression. Dumbledore, after a few seconds, turned around and left saying something about business but Hilly knew he was going to go look at that memory. Madam Pomfrey had come up to Hilly and smiled warmly.

"Since this happened at school... We'll give you the money for new clothes and things. Mrs. Weasley and Miss Granger can accompany you if you'd like."

Hilly nodded and got up from the ground, "Thanks... I haven't a clue how to shop for... clothes for me."

The three of them left leaving Ron and his father alone. Ron went over to the nearest chair and slumped into it sighing loudly.

"It must be hard to lose a friend like that." Mr. Weasley said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, dad it's just..." He looked around and saw they were alone, "We are still going to be friends. Best friends. Now... I guess she's like my other sister. I love her."

"This is going to take some getting used to, eh?"

"Yeah."

Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Hilly went out to Hogsmeade (accompanied by afar by Kingsly) with over one hundred galleons for clothes and various products for Hilly. First they went to Madam Malkins for some dress robes.

"_Hilly_ Potter? Did _Harry_ Potter have a cousin?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes. Twice removed..." Hilly said blushing slightly as Madam Malkin fitted her.

"Ah. I see." She was rather quiet the rest of the time though she would glance at Hilly when she would push her bangs into her face to hide the scar.

"Here you are." Madam Malkin said handing Hilly her new robes.

Next they went to Gladrags Wizardwear for some other clothing and underwear.

"This is awkward..." Hilly said standing in front of an isle full of lacy panties and bras and blushing madly.

"Just tell us your size and we'll buy you some." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Size?" Hilly asked suddenly confused glancing down at her chest.

"Oh, um..." Mrs. Weasley said awkwardly looking at Hermione who was just as awkward looking.

Thankfully a witch came up and offered to help and took Hilly to a changing room so she could get sized. Hilly came out a few minutes later looking flustered and embarrassed.

"30-C." She said as Hilly walked out keeping her cloak around her.

"Okay..." They all threw corresponding underwear of that size into a bag, the witch keeping up with the price as they went. After that they got Hilly some pajamas and a few dresses, skirts, shirts and shoes. Hilly felt quite strange as she walked especially since they made her change out of her boxers and wear a bra and panties, but she embraced it since it was who she was now.

"I feel so uncomfortable." Hilly said, "How do you stand this?"

"You get used to it." Hermione said, "Oh! Let's go get you some make-up!"

"What? I look fine without it!" Hilly said.

"It will only _enhance_ your beauty, Hilly. Come one!"

Hilly was whisked away to a very horribly girly looking shop past Olivander's. They got base and eye shadow and all kinds of other things Hilly had never seen before.

"Makeover time!" A witch came out of nowhere and started to do spells, which applied the make up to Hilly's face. When she was done Hilly looked in a mirror and barely recognized herself.

"I... I hate to admit that I do look... Pretty..." She said awkwardly.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione squealed and smiled at her. She really did look pretty; her eyebrows were done, all her zits cleared and the brown eye shadow she was wearing really brought out her green eyes.

They used the floo network to get back to Madam Pomfrey's room and Hilly and Hermione walked back to the common room. Hilly got a few confused looks from boys and sad looks from girls. Hilly had learned how to walk like a girl by swinging her hips slightly and moving her arms so-so.

When they got to the common room Hilly stopped a few feet from the portrait and looked sick and pale.

"Hilly? It's fine, I'm here." Hermione grabbed her hand, "Cheeky Monkey." She said as she went through the door. There was a simultaneous gasp from the lot of the room and Hilly blushed. Everyone stared at her as she ran up to the girls' common room.

"Hermione... I hate everyone looking at me. I feel like a freak." Hilly said sitting down on her bed, which had popped up while they were gone, "I wish... People would leave me alone." Hilly began to cry and quickly stopped remembering her make-up, so she just screamed and ran to the bathroom.

"Hilly?" Hermione called to the bathroom door, "All the girls have gone... You hungry?"

"No. My stomach hurts. Wait... Will there be chocolate?"

"Probably... For dessert..." Hermione said surprised to see the door open and Hilly walk out happy.

"Well, let's go then!" Hilly said.

The closer they got to the Great Hall the more Hilly began to rethink this. She had pulled her cloak around her and tried to wipe some makeup away.

"Stop, you look fine." Hermione said reassuringly.

They walked in and everyone stared as they went to their table but Hilly just stared at her feet, blushing like crazy. When she sat down she glanced up and smiled at Ron missing him terribly. He smiled back and grabbed some food.

"Doesn't Hilly look pretty?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Who?" Neville asked but understood when Hermione nodded towards Hilly, "Oh, yeah... I like your eye shadow." Neville said.

"Er... Thank you, Neville." Hilly said stuffing some chocolate pudding in her mouth to avoid looking at anyone. Hilly kept on catching people staring at her and would turn herself hoping people would be less likely to see her, "Can't people learn _not_ to stare at me?" Hilly asked the people nearest her, "It's so rude."

"I know. I'm sure they'll stop after a few days." Hermione said.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Hilly said after a while.

She looked over and saw Malfoy was starring and blushed.

_I hope he likes my new look._ Hilly thought.

He smiled at her and got up from his seat and began to walk out of the Great Hall

"I'll be right back," Hilly said, "I don't feel well."

"Oh, would you like for me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No. I-I'll manage." She smiled and then went out the room. She looked left then right and saw Malfoy looking at her. He waved at her then walked through a door. She opened said door, looked around to see if anyone had followed and, when the coast was clear, walked through the door. She stood by the closed door waiting for Draco to say something; he just stood there looking her over.

"You look beautiful." Draco said after a moment's silence.

"Thanks. It's not bad… is it?" Hilly asked messing with her hair and skirt.

"No. You still look the same just… girly."

"So I'm still hot? And sexy?" Hilly asked smiling.

"Yes." Draco said approaching her, "You still look as hot and sexy as ever. I have to say your hair looks amazing."

He walked up and ran his hand through her hair down the end making her flush when he brushed her chest with the outside of his hand. He smiled and kissed her. _Damn_ the chemistry just was amazing. Hilly pushed herself against him and kissed him hard as ever.

"Draco, you're so amazing." Hilly said.

"I have a question though…" Draco said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Well… Does this mean we can date openly? Now that you don't feel uncomfortable and… other reasons?"

"I guess it does! So… Hogsmeade is next weekend. You want to go together?"

"I would love to. Wait… _Next_ weekend?"

"What? Do you have other plans?" Hilly asked jokingly.

"I…" Draco tugged at his cloak, "I might… Sorry if I can only spend _some_ time with you, Hilly."

"It's fine, Draco. Are… You okay?"

Draco looked into her bright green eyes and felt his stomach turn. Would she understand? Maybe if Draco told her the whole story…

"If you don't want to-"

"No," Draco said, "I can tell you… But I'm just not sure what your reaction will be."

"I will always love you, Draco."

Draco sighed and pulled his sleeve back revealing a Dark Mark. He cringed as if waiting for Hilly to attack him.

"I- Oh… So your problem is Voldemort?" Hilly asked.

"Yeah… He left me a mission to kill Dumbledore." Draco said not looking at Hilly still awaiting her to criticize him, run away and never talk to him again.

"Draco… You know I still love you even if you are a Death Eater, right?"

"Really? You... do?" Draco asked utterly surprised.

"Yes. I know there may be a few misunderstandings but…" Hilly laughed.

"Maybe if I explain all out plans… You would understand me better? Understand my ways better?" Draco asked.

"That would help."

Draco sat shuffled himself so he was sitting more comfortably and turned to Hilly, "The Dark Lord's plans aren't at all that bad. They are just against Dumbledore who is the 'master of the good side.' Just because he thinks what he thinks is right, and he's convinced a lot of people of his ways. But we, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, are trying to make it so we can rule over the muggles but not enslave them. We can help them if they would let us control their Ministry, like we already practically do. We just hate that we have to hide out magic. We don't want to hide. Dumbledore _wants_ us to stay hidden and he _wants_ us to continue to be a secret."

"Wow… I always thought…"

"Yeah. He's brainwashed so many people. The Dark Lord only wants to live at peace and he has placed it to me to kill Dumbledore so his plans can go further. Do you understand, Hilly?"

"I'm just sorry I've trusted Dumbledore this whole time… And we've been plotting to kill Voldemort this whole year."

"Really? That damned old man." Draco cursed, "Wait… So would you like to join the Dark Lord?"

Hilly thought for a long time… What would her friends think? Of course they would be all for Dumbledore and probably not want Hilly to go… But that didn't matter in the long run, what her friends thought. All that mattered was what was right. And if going against everything she thought was right for the past seventeen years then so be it.

"Yes. I'll join you." Hilly said.

"Could you help me with my task?" Draco asked recoiling slightly.

"Yes, but I have a question… A lot of questions." Hilly said smiling slightly.

"Ask away, my dear."

"Firstly… How will it look for me to be suddenly a part of your group? Will they even accept me? What about the prophecy?"

"I'll talk with Professor Snape, he'll be able to tell us how he'd feel."

"Okay. I just hope there's no hard feelings for all the times I, you know, defeated your leader…"

"I'm sure once they find out you've helped me with my task, they'll accept you with open arms. Now," An evil grin spread across Draco's face, "about Hogsmeade next week."

"Hilly!" Hermione yelled the second Hilly walked in, "Where have you been?"

"I was… Um…" Hilly looked at Ron for help and he walked up.

"Hermione, _come on_." He said.

"What were you doing?"

"I was just getting some fresh air." Hilly said quietly, "Could we talk in _private_, Hermione?"

Hermione looked around at all the people staring and blushed.

"Oh… Yeah… _Sorry_." Hermione said.

They walked into the girls' dormitory and sat down on Hillys' bed.

"Okay… I was out with my… boyfriend." Hilly said tensing and just waiting for Hermione to strike.

"Oh… Who's your boyfriend?" Hermione asked smiling, "I didn't figure you'd already-"

"We were dating before I ever even changed, Hermione."

"Really? I didn't know you were…"

"I was only gay because… I always felt like I should be a girl."

"_You_ did that to your flask? I kind of thought it was you since you asked about a way to make a potion permanent but I never said anything. That is so… I'd say _courageous_ but…"

"You think so? I just wanted to feel right."

Hermione smiled at Hilly and then she perked up, "So who's your boyfriend?"

"Draco…" Hilly said smiling.

"_Malfoy_? You _can't_ be serious!"

"He's so sweet though! He's so cute and his _arse_-"

"Stop. I believe you. When did this start?"

"Um… a week ago."

"Just a week? But have you felt this way before you and Draco got together?"

"Yes. I always have… I just never knew how to tell you…"

"Well this was a brilliant way." Hermione said laughing, "Just do it then explain it later."

"I'm glad you understand!" Hilly laughed.

"I just hope… I hope he won't break your heart, Hilly."

"Hermione," Hilly said smiling, "Draco and I are too perfect for each other."

A/N: Well this was a good twist, huh? Draco and Hilly working together to defeat Dumblie-dore and still such a cute couple! ^3^

Please review! Is it good? Bad? Any changes need be made?


	4. Chapter 4

Hilly Potter and the Gendus Alias

Chapter Four

Hilly and Hermione had been gone for over thirty minutes and Ron was sitting in the corner pretending to be working on some paper when really he was thinking.

'_Harry is now Hilly… How the fuck did this happen? Will we still be able to have the same relationship? Who will I talk to about girl problems now? Damn… This just fucking sucks…'_

Just then Hermione walked in the room with a nervous looking Hilly beside her. They walked up and sat down in front of him.

"Hey, Ron." Hilly said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Doing your potions essay?" Hilly asked.

"Kinda…" Ron said smiling slightly.

"I finished mine yesterday. You could use it to-"

"No! Ron can do his _own_ essay, Hilly!" Hermione said.

"I'm just trying to help!" Hilly fumed.

Ron laughed and looked at Hilly. She sat with her legs bent to the side and her hands in her lap. She still looked just like Harry just… _feminine_. It was so weird. He'd slept in the same room with her, changed in front of her and in Quidditch, _showered_ in front of her. Of course, she was a _he_ then but it was still a little… weird.

"Oh! Ron I have some ideas about practice for our next Quidditch match!" Hilly said suddenly perking up with a familiar gleam in her eyes, "What I was thinking is if we could work on speed, agility and reflexes. It'll be like a little course with all kinds of obstacles and things coming out of nowhere!"

"That's not a bad idea… And we could set up different ones for people who are at certain positions on our team!"

"Brilliant! So… Practice on Friday? Or maybe Saturday… Yeah, Saturday, right after lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, Hilly." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione smiled to herself and busied herself with a Transfiguration book.

Everything was normal. Everything was perfectly fine now. Wow… Now Ron knew how Hermione felt…

"Hey… Ron… Could I have a private word for a second?" Hilly suddenly asked.

"Um… Sure…"

Hilly pulled Ron to a corner in the room far away from any eavesdroppers.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and you _need_ to ask Hermione to go with you." Hilly said excitedly.

"Well- I-"

"Come on! She likes you! I _know_ she does! I'll help you, Ron. What you should do is get her a gift… I have something that would be perfect! One sec-"

"Hilly! I-" But Hilly ran into the girls' dormitory and grabbed a small box in her nightstand then came running back before Ron could concur.

"Here- give this to her! You should do it now!" Hilly said.

"Hilly… I get nervous when I… I don't think I-"

"Are you a Gryffindor?" Hilly asked.

Ron sighed, "Yes."

"Well, hike up your courage and go ask her! _Please_?"

"All right… But what do I say?"

"Walk up to her, hand her the box and say, 'Would you like to go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?' It'll be _perfect_!"

"Okay…"

Ron and Hilly walked back over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down next to her, Ron sitting a little closer and Hilly covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. Ron handed Hermione the box, she stopped reading and held the box looking very surprised.

"Ron-"

"Would you like to go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked, perfectly repeating what Hilly said.

"I would love to, Ron!" Hermione said wrapping her arms around him as a few female spectators sighed happily.

"_The box_!" Hilly mouthed to Ron who was smiling dumbly.

"Oh… Hermione, why don't you open the box?" Ron inquired.

Hermione took the box in her hand and opened it. She suddenly gasped and held it in her hands; a lace bookmark with her initials embroidered into it and ten mini ribbons for multiple page keeping.

"It's enchanted to not fall out the book and only _you_ can remove it." Hilly said beaming, "Er… _Ron_ told me after he got it."

Hermione looked up at Ron, kissed him on the lips then she placed the bookmark in the book she was reading and closed it.

"Thanks, Ron." She said.

"You're welcome. I know how much you like reading and… Yeah…Wait… Who are you going with, Hilly?"

"I am going with a friend. It doesn't really matter. I think I'll go up to the room real fast."

"Why are you going?" Ron asked.

"It's just to the room… Things got kind of awkward…"

"You don't-"

"It's fine for you-"

"I need to do some stuff anyway… I'll see you at supper."

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Bye." Ron said.

Hilly scampered up to the girls' dormitories and ran over to her bed. She plopped down and her hair fell over her face. She laughed as she pushed it out of her face because she thought it was bad when she was a boy; now it's just ridiculous. Hilly played with her hair and noticed that it _was_ rather shiny and pretty healthy since she'd never used any kind of straightening iron or curling iron so it didn't have split ends. Maybe she'll just leave it be.

Suddenly, Hilly felt a sudden pain of some sort in her lower back and grabbed it. Why would her back be hurting? This makes no sense! She hadn't fell or bent weird lately… _Damn_ it hurt.

She got up from her bed and saw blood on the blanket where she was sitting and ran to the toilet.

_Why the fucking hell is my area bleeding? Is this natural? What the bloody hell? _

"HERMIONE!" Hilly screamed.

After a few second, a flustered looking Hermione showed up outside the stall.

"_What? Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself_?" She asked hurredly.

"I'm _bleeding_!" Hilly said frantically.

"Where are you bleeding?"

"Um… In a certain area I did _not_ have yesterday. Am I going to die?"

"No!… It's perfectly fine, Hilly. Every girl does that." Hermione said sighing with relief.

"_Really_? It's gross and it hurts. How do you make it stop? I'll die of blood loss!"

"Say '_Sanguis Stopus'_ and it should stop." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Hilly, feeling rather stupid, pointed her wand downward and said the spell and the cramps and everything suddenly stopped.

"Thanks!" Hilly said.

"No problem! I thought you were being attacked or something! Oh… Do you want to go down to super with Ron and I in a little bit?"

"Yeah, I just need to, er, clean up…"

"Right. I'll be in the common room." Hermione said.

Hilly opened the stall door and walked over to the showers. She undressed real fast and got into the one that was the farthest away from the door. When she got in she looked down at herself for the first time. It was _very_ strange to see a girl body where a boy body used to be. She felt even more awkward as she began to clean herself. She was very hasty about the shower and jumped out as soon as she was done.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Hilly walked into the girls' room.

"I just feel… weird is all." Hilly said quietly.

"Oh… Do you need to talk?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm just still getting used to it."

"Well I'm here if you need to talk. Now, let's go!" Hermione basically pushed Hilly out the door.

"Wait! I need to get my purse!" Hilly ran over to her bed and grabbed her leather rucksack, which she turned into a purse.

"Can we go _now_?" Hermione asked uncharacteristically stubborn.

"Yes, Hermione!"

Draco was so nervous. He thought _Harry_ was hot but _Hilly_? Completely different! She was so beautiful and _damn_ that hair was twenty times hotter. The way she walked and moved now was so… amazing.

Then, he saw that familiar girl walk into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione at her side. He chuckled slightly when he saw that she had turned her rucksack into a purse, which she held over her shoulder at the moment. Then after she sat down between Ginny and some other Gryffindor she looked around, spotted him and waved slightly.

Draco waved back and smiled at her until she looked away, lest the other Gryffindor's noticed.

"Who are you waving at?" Blaise asked looking around.

"No one…"

"Please. I know you and Pansy aren't really dating, she's been with over five different guys in the last week."

"You included, I suppose?" Draco asked idly picking up a piece of mince pie.

"Maybe… But I know your seeing someone. You've been late to the dorm a couple of times and you seem so… slow."

"Slow? How?"

"I don't know… Like your mind is busier with things besides what you _should_ be worried about."

"I _know_ Blaise. I'm still working it all out. I have a plan, but we will discuss it later."

"Really?" Blaise asked, "And how about we meet up later on tonight and discuss it in the commons?"

"I… I'm busy later on tonight. Or at least I _hope_ I will be." Draco added quietly.

"Who _are_ you seeing?" Blaise asked quietly, "We are best friends!"

Draco looked around and put his mouth up next to Blaise's ear, "Hilly Potter." He whispered.

"_What_? _You can't be serious_!" Blaise whispered frantically.

"What's so bad about it?" Draco asked.

"Well, for starters, _she_ is the _reason_ your master went into hiding for thirteen years. She's the reason this war is even going on!" Blaise whispered.

"She is not the reason there is a war. You know that! _Besides_. I've turned her to our side." Draco said with a sneer.

"Wait… You're serious? How do you think they'll react?" Blaise asked not convinced.

"They'll accept her. Besides… She's going to help me with my task. I know exactly how she can help me."

"Really?"

"Do I ever _not_ deliver, Blaise?" Draco drawled.

"No you don't, Draco." Blaise said with a laugh.

Hilly felt the eyes on her but she was somewhat used to it by now. She looked around at all her fellow Gryffindors around their table and, recalling her previous talk with Draco, frowned slightly.

_Ah, well it's there fault if they follow the wrong side._ Hilly thought.

_Yes, but it is your job to spread the word. The truth._ Her subconscious retorted.

_I know, I know. But how do I tell them without it seeming like… I don't know… I just don't want to start anything. _

_Yes, I understand, Gryffindors can be rather stubborn._

_But… what if they don't want to join me? How will the DA react when I tell them?_

_I am a brain, not a seer._

_Ugh, I'd rather just eat now, brain. I love these… __**chats**__ with you but I think I'm getting a few looks._

Hilly came out of her daze and saw that, yes, there were a few worried eyes on her.

"Sorry… I was just *ahem* thinking." Hilly said shuffling the food on her plate.

Hilly then saw a little paper bird fly through the air and land on her plate. She smiled slightly when it started to unfold itself into a note.

'_Do you want to meet with me after super? -Draco'_ the note read.

Hilly pulled a pen from her purse and scribbled a quick '_Yes, I need to talk with you. Nothing bad, though. Usual place?_'

She wasn't sure how to get it to fly back to him but after she was done writing, it folded itself up and flew back to him.

She got a few looks from her friends and smiled, "Er…"

Suddenly the bird came back and she read, '_Yes, that's fine_.'

"Who are you messaging?" Ron asked curiously looking around.

"Erm…" How was she going to get out of this? But thankfully Hermione came to the rescue.

"Dumbledore right? Don't you two have a meeting after supper?" Hermione asked winking slightly.

"_Yes_! I almost forgot. _Thanks_ for reminding me!" Hilly said.

"Oh." Ron said going back to his hobby of eating.

Thank Merlin Dumbledore wasn't in the Great Hall this evening or else this would have failed. Hermione is so brilliant! Hilly shot her an appraising smile when Ron looked away.

'_See you later_.' She wrote back.

After Hilly was done eating and she and her friends got up from supper she went down the hall the opposite way that her friends went. She didn't see Draco leave but he wasn't in the Great Hall so she went on to the Room of Requirement. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Draco sitting on a sofa waiting for her.

"Hey."

Draco turned around and smiled, "Hey, Hilly."

Hilly sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"My friends… I don't know what I _should_ say what I _shouldn't_ say…"

"Have you told anyone? I just told Blaise but he's pretty quiet."

"I told Hermione."

"So… It's Ron you're worried about telling?"

"Yes. We used to be so close… Now we're just… Meh."

"Meh?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yes, I mean… How would you feel if you spent so much time with someone then suddenly you just… don't. Er, can't really. I don't want to…"

"Oh… In you telling him about us then it's just making you two even further apart? I'm sorry about this…"

"I'll get over it eventually. We are still really close, just not _that_ close. Not in the way we used to."

Hilly looked off into space as Draco put his arm around her and squeezed her closer.

"It'll get better."

Hilly smiled and set her head on his shoulder, "What did _you_ want to talk about?"

"You look beautiful." Draco said bluntly, randomly.

"Thanks. It's not bad… is it?" Hilly asked messing with her hair and skirt.

"No. You still look the same just… _girly_."

"So I'm still hot? And sexy?" Hilly asked smiling.

"Yes." Draco said, "You still look as hot and sexy as ever. I have to say your hair looks amazing."

He ran his hand through her hair down the end making her flush. He smiled and kissed her. _Damn_ the chemistry just was amazing. Hilly pushed herself against him and kissed him hard as ever.

"Draco, you're so amazing." Hilly said.

"I have a question though…" Draco said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Well… Does this mean we can date openly? Now that you don't feel uncomfortable and… other reasons?"

"I guess it does! So… Hogsmeade is next weekend. You want to go together?"

"I would love to. Wait… _Next_ weekend?"

"What? Do you have other plans?" Hilly asked jokingly.

"I…" Draco tugged at his cloak, "I might… Sorry if I can only spend _some_ time with you, Hilly."

"It's fine, Draco. Are… You okay?"

Draco looked into her bright green eyes and felt his stomach turn. Would she understand? Maybe if Draco told her the whole story…

"If you don't want to-"

"No," Draco said, "I can tell you… But I'm just not sure what your reaction will be."

"I will always love you, Draco."

Draco sighed and pulled his sleeve back revealing a Dark Mark.

"I- Oh… So your problem is Voldemort?" Hilly asked a lot calmer than she should be. Why wasn't Hilly freaking out on him? Why wasn't she completely appalled by the tattoo on his flesh?

"Yeah… He left me a mission to kill Dumbledore." Draco said not looking at Hilly.

"Draco… You know I still love you even if you are a Death Eater, right?" She completely truthfully.

"Really? You do?" Draco asked utterly surprised.

"Yes. I know there may be a few misunderstandings but…" Hilly laughed.

"Maybe if I explain all out plans… You would understand me better? Understand my ways better?" Draco asked.

"That would help."

Draco sat shuffled himself so he was sitting more comfortably and turned to Hilly, "The Dark Lord's plans aren't at all that bad. They are just against Dumbledore who is the 'master of the good side.' Just because he thinks what he thinks is right, and he's convinced a lot of people of his ways. But we, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, are trying to make it so we can rule over the muggles but not enslave them. We can help them if they would let us control their Ministry, like we already do. We just hate that we have to hide out magic. We don't want to hide. Dumbledore _wants_ us to stay hidden and he _wants_ us to continue to be a secret."

"Wow… I always thought…"

"Yeah. He's brainwashed so many people. The Dark Lord only wants to live at peace and he has placed it to me to kill Dumbledore so his plans can go further. Do you understand, Hilly?"

"I'm just sorry I've trusted Dumbledore this whole time… And we've been plotting to kill Voldemort this whole year."

"Really? That damned old man." Draco cursed, "Wait… So would you like to join the Dark Lord?"

Hilly thought for a long time… What would her friends think? Of course they would be all for Dumbledore and probably not want Hilly to go… But that didn't matter in the long run, what her friends thought. All that mattered was what was right. And if going against everything she thought was right for the past seventeen years then so be it.

"Yes. I'll join you." Hilly said.

"Could you help me with my task?"

"Yes, but I have a question… A lot of questions." Hilly said smiling slightly.

"Ask away, my dear."

"Firstly… How will it look for me to be suddenly a part of your group? Will they even accept me? What about the prophecy?"

"I'll talk with Professor Snape, he'll be able to tell us how they'd feel."

"Okay. I just hope there's no hard feelings for all the times I, you know, defeated your leader…"

"I'm sure once they find out you've helped me with my task, they'll accept you with open arms. Now," An evil grin spread across Draco's face, "about Hogsmeade next week. First, we need to go to Borgin and Burkes and pick up a necklace that will cause death to whoever touches it-"

"Wait… Dumbledore is pretty clever… won't he notice a cursed necklace?"

"I… _damn_." Draco sighed and slumped slightly in the chair, "What do you think we should do?"

"Perhaps… a muggle poison? Undetectable by magic so he won't suspect a thing." Hilly said with a sly smile.

"Hilly-" Draco locked eyes with her, "That's _brilliant_! But I know nothing about muggle poisons…"

"I… I know some about them but I don't even have any poisons… Do you think there will be a place in Knockturn Alley that sells muggle poisons?"

"I think so… But I've never really looked so… We'll have to see."

"Hmm…" Hilly sighed and leaned into Draco's side, laying her head on Draco's shoulder, "What will we do _after_ we get the supplies?"

"We could… I don't know… Go to Honeydukes for a bit, I guess."

"Fun… But we can't really snog much in Honeydukes…"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Well, we've only kissed a few times since I've become a girl and… I just wonder if you still like me the same… in _that_ way."

"I do!" Draco turned and held the back of her head, "We could snog now, if you want?"

Hilly answered by leaning up to Draco and kissing him. He was so sweet tasting and she savored it. It was still almost new the way they kissed and the way he treated her. Hilly had been having these feelings for Draco lately and she _really_ wanted him.

(meh makeout scene)

"I think I'd better get back… I don't want you or me to get in trouble…"

"Well you've got the cloak and I am a prefect so… We're safe."

"Right. But Ron thinks I'm having an affair with bloody Dumbledore, what with the note you sent me."

"Oh. Erm… Sorry. I'll be a little more secretive. Do you want me to sound like Dumbledore in the notes?"

"Yes. But don't go as far as signing from him."

"Okay. 'Dear Miss Potter, meet me outside my office tonight at ten thirty for some _much_ _needed_ practice.'" Draco said in a mock Dumbledore voice.

"For starters, I must say your Dumbledore voice is exceptional. And second… please keep the sexual innuendos to a minimum, dear."

"I'll try."

Soooo sorry for the lateness! I have so much more time to work on these now, so expect more frequent updates! Sorry! D:

Reviews? Please? :3


End file.
